Code Geass: The Sequel
by DewElr
Summary: This is the sequel to USA vs Holy Britannina Empire. After Lelouch's death, the world moved onto the future. While Ethan and Kallen married, they enjoy their marriage life. Now the USA and Britannia works together to built a space station, and colonize space.
1. Chapter 1: Honey Moon Pt1

_Non-Narrating_

Narrating

 **In mind**

It's been a month since Lelouch died from being stabbed by Zero. A 19 year old male name Ethan married Kallen. Age 18, Today is the day the two graduates from Ashford Academy. In the morning of June 9th, the two were sleeping together. Kallen woke up first seeing his cute husband sleeping peacefully. Upon after Lelouch's death the world moved onto the future. While Americans are introducing new things to the Code Geass World, like new music like, metal, hard rock, grunge etc. Kallen needed to wake him up so he waits for him by staring him. As Ethan wakes up, he sees Kallen staring at him.

 _Ethan: OH GOD!_

 _Kallen: "Chuckles"_

 _Ethan: Give me a break Kallen!_

 _Kallen: Ethan you hopeless sleepy head, don't you know it's our graduation day?_

 _Ethan: You're right! I better get ready._

The two showered, put on their uniform. Ethan uniform contains black pants, white long sleeved shirt, black shoes, and black jacket with gold trims and linings. Kallen uniform was a light yellow jacket with gold trims and black cuffs, white long sleeved shirt, dark green tie , short black skirt, black/navy blue or white knee socks, and black shoes. The two grabbed toast with butter as they run to their school. They made it by 7:30. The seniors we're suppose to meet at the gym for instruction to graduate and get their diploma. In the middle of the school day, Arthur the cat was loose once again. Rivlaz becoming the new student council president made an announcement.

 _Rivalz: Attention Ashford Academy students! Arthur the cat has set off loose again. Put everything on hold. Participantation clubs will get budget priority! And whoever catches Arthur, will get an extra special prize! A big ole kiss from the members of the council!_

As Ethan and Kallen walks together to get lunch,

 _Ethan: wait a minute!_

 _Kallen: A kiss from the LIKE ME!_

Boys came up taking about how they want to kiss Kallen. They want a kiss from cheek or lips. They ran to find and chase the cat.

Kallen: There's no way I'm getting a kiss from any guy except for you Ethan!

Ethan: yeah, let's find that cat before anyone else dose!

 _Girl 1: What a kiss from a student council member? Dose this include Ethan?_

Girl were squealing wanting a kiss from Ethan.

Ethan and Kallen running, and looking for that cat. Bumping into Shirley.

 _Ethan: sorry Shirley_

 _Kallen: Shirley! Why are you wearing your swim outfit?_

 _Shirley: I had no time changing. They're going to make us kiss somebody._

 _Ethan: Agree._

The three finally caught the cat trapped on the corner.

 _Kallen: Ok we'll do this right and lips will be saved! Shirley you cover the rear and I'll take the other side!_

 _Shirley: Right!_

 _Kallen: Ethan, you're on me!_

 _Ethan: Right!_

 _Shirley: Who do you want to give a kiss to? It wouldn't be Lulu wouldn't it!_

 _Kallen: Shirley! 1 Lelouch is dead! 2, I'm married to Ethan!_

 _Shirley: Oh yeah sorry!_

The three caught the cat as the other were upset not catching the cat.

 _Rivalz: So who are you going to kiss you three?_

Kallen kissed Ethan as Ethan did it back, and Shirley gave Rivalz a kiss. He surprised to expect this, because he was unexpecting this to happen. The graduation begins as they name all the graduates. As graduation ends the graduates did the caps toss. Kallen biological mother took Kallen and Ethan home. The two finished packing and they went to sleep to go on their honeymoon tomorrow. The two woke up took a shower, and said goodbye to their mother.

 _Kallen: bye mom_

 _Ethan: Bye Mrs. Stadtfeld_

 _Stadtfeld: Bye you two. Have fun on your honeymoon._

The two were in Tokyo Airport waiting for their airplane to be opened. Right now they ordered breakfast from the airport. Eating they breakfast, the airplane was opened. The two entered the airplane as they sit in their seats.

 _Ethan: This is other reasons why I hate airplanes!_

 _Kallen: Why? They are filled with noisy people!_

 _Ethan: yeah._

The airplane took off and it took only 1 hour to get there. Upon arriving, they arrived at the Okinawa airport. As they got outside they can feel the warm air with the windy beaches. The two checked in the fancy hotel since Ethan is still famous for saving Japan. They got into their room. It was a beautiful room with a large TV with a queen sized bed for two, a bathroom with a showe and a bath tub, and the view, they can see the beautiful ocean waves.

 _Kallen: Ethan this is so beautiful._

 _Ethan: Yes it is and I knew you would say something like this._

They were both tired from the airplane ride, checking in and finding their hotel, they decide to rest in the bed while watching tv. At the evening, the two ordered room service to eat dinner. Talking and laughing. After a while, the two fall asleep for the next day. Ethan was dreaming, seeing a funeral.

 _Kallen: "Crying in despair"_

Kallen cries as she lays in the casket. Ethan wanted to know who died. As he saw the name he was shocked to see. It was his own funeral. Ethan woke up wide awake seeing his wife sleeping topless in the other side of the bed as the city was quiet with the waves making the quiet noises. Ethan went outside sitting looking at the ocean. Kallen woke up seeing Ethan outside. Kallen went outside putting her hands on his shoulders.

 _Kallen: Ethan darling, why aren't you in bed?_

 _Ethan: Kallen I saw something in my dream. I saw my own funeral_

 _Kallen: it's just a nightmare sweetie now let's go back to bed._

 _Ethan: Ok!_

The next morning the two woke up late because the two like staying up late. Today they were planning to go to the beach and have a good time. Kallen putting on her pink striped bikini, Ethan seeing her with her bikini made his jaw dropped. While Ethan wearing zoot sports swimmer jammer and his 6 pack. She find it very attractive that he was wearing a sports swimmer, and his 6 pack.

 _Kallen: Ethan, what are you looking at_

She smiles.

 _Ethan: What are you looking at? "chuckles"_

The two now walking to the beach with just their bathing suits on, they setup their place, and area. The two put on their summer wetsuit to go surfing in the waves. They went and starting surfing. The two are pros on surfing. As they finished they took off the wetsuit and starting tanning in the sun. The two held hands as they fell asleep. They woke up again all tanned. The two went back to their hotel. The next day the two will be walking around. As they walk around, they found a lake made out of beach water. Kallen purposely fall into the water.

 _Ethan: Kallen!_

Kallen falls into the water. Ethan trying to hide his laugh. Kallen knew he was laughing so she ask to help. Ethan grabbed her hand and he falls into the water. Both of them laughing, after a while they kissed as they we're soaking wet.

 ** _THIS CONCLUDES THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL TO USA VS HOLY BRITANNINA EMPIRE._**


	2. Chapter 2: Honey Moon pt2

_**ATTENTION: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MA FOR MATURED AUDIENCES!**_

 _Non-Narrating_

Narrating

 **In mind**

The two went back to their hotel. Ethan took a shower first, he feels the warm water run through his smooth skin. As finished, Kallen went to take a shower next. Ethan put his night clothes on. Seeing her wife naked body, he blushed. Turning around avoiding to get caught. Kallen finally got off the shower, after she dried off, she head to the bed naked.

 _Kallen: Hey! Do you want to do it?_

 _Ethan: Huh? Ok._

Ethan smiles. Ethan took off his clothes. The two kissed as the explored their mouths by putting their tounge in their mouths. (can you imagined an American and a Britannian making out?) anyways, Ethan and Kallen finally layed down in the bed, with Ethan on top and Kallen on the bottom. Ethan and Kallen while still exploring their mouths, Ethan was massaging her breast as they broke off the kiss. Looking at each other made them smile. Later Kallen was sucking his d***. It made Ethan felt good.

 _Ethan: Kallen, I think I'm going to cum!_

 _Kallen: hold on I want you inside of me!_

Kallen licked from the crouch to his top chest kissing him again.

 _Ethan: I love you Kallen, I LOVE YOU!_

 _Kallen: w-wait!_

Ethan flipped her over, he sucked her nips aggressively.

 _Kallen: Ethan you're crushing me!_

Ethan surprised, he kissed her again.

 _Ethan: I'm sorry Kallen! I got a little excited._

 _Kallen: It's ok! You have to be gentle. I'm sometimes really sensitive._

Ethan agreed, he gently did his part, he licked all the way to her crouch, he licked her sweet spot really good. Kallen moaned a lot in this part. Her moaned sounded like she is getting hurt. After getting her sweet spot licked a lot, she grabbed both of her breast and massaging them.

 _Ethan: Kallen, you are tasting really good down there._

 _Kallen: Ethan I think I want your **** now!_

 _Ethan: Ok!_

Ethan inserting his **** made him moan. Kallen also moaned.

 _Kallen: Go On Ethan do it._

 _Ethan: all right!_

Ethan stroking his **** to Kallen's sweet spot made her moan.

 _Kallen: Cmon Ethan harder!_

Ethan did it harder as he could to pleasure his wife.

 _Kallen: Harder, please Ethan harder!_

Ethan stroking harder and faster.

 _Ethan: Kallen! I think I'm going to cum!_

 _Kallen: Go ahead cum! Cum inside of me!_

Ethan layed down again with Ethan in top and Kallen on bottom. Upon his final burst, Ethan finally came. The two let out their ahhhh's as they lay in the bed tired. The fell asleep in their arms. In the next morning, the two woke up naked in their arms. Today was the day they leave Okinawa and go back to mainland. The two packed up their gear, head straight to the airport. Once the plane ride was over, they went back to their mother's home. Upon going home, Kallen's mom wasn't home. Instead they found a note in the table.

 _Mrs. Stadtfeld: Kallen, Ethan, I'm at Ashford Academy. Meet me there please._

The two walked their as they hold hands. Upon entering the school, it was quiet. No noise or air con was on. The two kept walking until they reached a certain part of the school.

 _Everyone: Welcome back._

Kallen and Ethan just stood there as they just saw a ghost. After that they enjoyed the party as a welcome back party. The party didn't last short, it lasted all night! The two went back by 2:00AM. The two went back to bed in their warm mattress. The US Government, and Britannian Government are now working together to make a space station in space called the ISS. The ISS is a International Space Station where various countries can work together how space works, and discovering new things in the outside world. The two started this project after Lelouch's death. The ISS was finish after a month of hard work. The USA and Britannia were the first nations to use it. Each nation makes their section so they won't get confused where they were. More nations like China, Japan, India and Russia joined in and created their section to help other countries. The people who went space are Lloyd, Rakshata, Tamaki, and an Unknown American Scientist went to space. (We have not introduced him yet.) The unknown American scientist was named, Eric Snow. Eric Snow is a young guy, age 28. Trained.


	3. Chapter 3: Understanding and College

_Non-Narrating_

Narrating

 **In mind**

Schniezel, known to be the ambassador of the USA, others like Viletta, Jeremiah, and Cornelia, went to Ethan's world for the first time. Coming out of the portal, they entered Ethan's basement, since that where the portal is moved now, they want to understand about Ethan's world, culture and their ideologies. As they got to the surface Cornelia encountered Ethan's robot butler, Codsworth.

 _Codsworth: Hello there my name is Codsworth. I'm Ethan's robot butler._

 _Cornelia: Whoa! you're a bulter?_

 _Codsworth: Why yes. I was designed and program to protect, and stay with Ethan, until the day he dies. Would you like any drink or something to eat Miss?_

 _Cornelia: No thank you._

The four heading outside, but Schniezel went outside first, surprisingly they did not expect to see this.

 _Schniezel: You guys… you need to see this!_

 _Viletta: What it is Schni-_

Viletta's jaw dropped

 _Jeremiah: What's the big ide-_

Jeremiah jaw dropped

 _Cornelia: What's going on_

Soon everyone's jaw dropped as they saw Ethan's world was like a tomorrow land like. They were wondering how did they get all these technology.

 _Viletta: H-h-how far did Ethan's world went to the future?_

Surprisingly nowhere, a hologram of Ethan was shown

 _HoloEthan: We went 100 years far from the future._

The 4 got surprised to see a hologram of Ethan.

Hologram of Ethan was talking to the 4.

 _HoloEthan: As you see the US government in this world changed its focus on the economy and the military. We were able to find new technology, and find new curse like AIDS, Viruses, and of course,_ _ **CANCER!**_

 _Viletta: This is amazing. Ethan's world is a big success on society and life._

The 4 found a limo, they were transported to the Britannian Embassy in D.C. (Our world). They we're going to meet President Donald Trump. (note this trump is not racist and more kind and friendly. BTW I'm not a trump supporter.)

 _Donald Trump: Hello you must be Schnizel, Viletta, Cornelia, and Jeremiah._

 _4 of them: Yes hello Mr. President._

The 5 sat down in a meeting table and having greater relations. Talking about ideologies, understanding government, world, and culture.

 _Schnizel: Mr. President how did your country become a nation?_

Trump is explaining everything about how America is made. From the colonies age to the wat of 1812.

 _Cornelia: American Revolutionary War? In our world, it was called Washington's Rebellion. The colonial war ended with GB winning the war. Benjamin Franklin defected to the british and I guess the French never came to the war._

 _Trump: hmm interesting._

(North Korea)

Kim Jong Un went to Russia to get newly upgraded weapons to unite Korea under his rule. The two nations agreed. Now North Korea has new weapons to prepare for the new Korean war.

(USA)

The 5 finished their meeting. The 4 headed back to their world. Various Britannian students were studying in America in our world to have better education. At UCLA, that is where the majority of Britannians are. Various people went there like Shirley, Rivalz, Milly, Euphie, and Nina.

 _Rivalz: Wow UCLA is a pretty organized college in the US._

 _Shirley: Yeah! I guess America takes Colleges serious._

The 5 walking to class, until she accidently bumped into someone.

 _?: oops I'm sorry miss_

 _Shirley: it's ok_

The person she met was named Lelouch but this wasen't Lelouch Vi Britannia, this is another Lelouch.

 _Lelouch: My name is Lelouch Larson._

The 5 were surprised to hear his name was Lelouch, he looked like him, same personality, and etc. The only different is that he's an American

 _Shirley: M-m-m my name is Shirley. It's nice to meet you Lelouch._

The 6 were heading for the same class. The teacher were asked to pick partners for their lab expirements.

 _Lelouch: Shirley, do you want to be partners?_

Shirley blushing in her face

 _Shirley: um sure._

 _Rivalz: Milly do you think Shirley likes him?_

 _Milly: I think so. She seems to blush everytime she sees him._

 _Nina: I agree, but what's funny that Lelouch looks like the Lelouch from our world._

 _Milly: You're right Nina he kinda does._

At some unknown HQ.

 _?: These Britannians are a threat to our world. We must kick them out of this world and back to where they belong._


	4. Chapter 4: Resistance and Amnesia

_Non-Narrating_

Narrating

 **In mind**

A Radical American movement called "True American National Front" It's a organization to get rid of the Britannians and take them back to their world. Morgan Clark was the person running it. He hated that the Britannians are from another world and they can just attend colleges and stuff.

 _Morgan: Alright my men, our main goal is to expel the Britannians. They are a threat to our world. These people are a digusting race. I think they're aliens. They are here illegally. We shall get rid of them today. We are going to overthrow the government and I shall be president._

(Back at Code Geass world)

Ethan, Kallen, and the USPF decided to go to Ethan's world for a visit.

 _Kallen: Ohgi you should see Ethan's world. It's so cool and awesome._

 _Ohgi: Ok Kallen we're going._

Entering the portal, they arrived at Ethan's home in the basement. Everyone got to the surface. They went outside and everyone was shocked to see Ethan's world to be tomorrow's land.

 _Ohgi: This is Ethan's world?_

 _Kallen: Yup what do you think?_

 _Ohgi: this is amazing._

Nagisa stomach growled as everyone stomach growled.

 _Ethan: Whoa I guess everyone is hungry. Alright I know a good place to eat American food._

 _Rakshata: I was just about to say that._

Everyone followed Ethan to In-N-Out the best burger place in America. Ethan ordered food for everyone.

 _Kento: Ethan, how do you pay._

 _Ethan: Watch this._

Ethan placed his thumbs in the scan machine, the glass shows to put his debit pin, and the money is paid.

 _Tamaki: Whoa! that is cool!_

 _Ethan: Yeah it is, when it was first introduced, everybody wanted to try it._

Everyone came to taste the delicious smell of in-n-out burger. As they took their bite, Kallen and Ethan waited for their reaction. Everyone just looked at eachother.

 _Everyone: THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAD!_

 _C.C: I want Pizza Hut._

 _Ethan: Ok C.C I'll get you pizza hut._

So Ethan went to pizza hut and gave C2 Pizza. As they went back to Ethan's home, everyone wanted to stay because they we're tired and wanted to rest. They were sleeping in the living room, and Ethan and Kallen slept in their room. The next morning, Ethan woke up early in 5:00Am. He needed to make breakfast for everyone. He made pancakes. The pancakes we're finished by the time everyone woke up with the smell of pancakes.

 _Minami: Ethan, what's for breakfast?_

 _Ethan: Pancakes!_

 _Rakshata: boy theses smell good._

 _Ethan: Eat up everyone._

Ethan turned on the TV to the news channel.

 _Media: Breaking News, an organization called True American National Front has surrounded the White house. They want to kill the president Donald Trump, and over throw the government. We don't know their plan but we're giving you updates._

Ethan's phone rang, and it was Donald Trump. He was informed that he needs help fast and quick.

 _Morgan: We will make America great again by kicking off the Britannians._

The USPF communicated with the Military, CIA, and the FBI. They agreed working together. They traveled to D.C. The USPF using Knightmares and tanks were deployed surrounding the white house.

 _Ethan: Surrender Morgan. You are surrounded. You have your chance to defend yourself in court._

The USPF deployed the black knights and their army inside the white house. They had access to get inside. Upon, they walk quietly to find Morgan. They searched for rooms and rooms one by one. Until they found some of the thugs. Guns we're blazing in the white house. They killed the thugs. They were finally able to find the president, and secure him to safety. They also found Morgan trying to escape but Ethan stopped him by shooting his two legs causing him to fall down. But Morgan back fired to Ethan in his upper corner chest giving him injuries.

 _Kallen: ETHAN!_

Morgan was now arrested for attempt murder, and overthrowing the government. Ethan arrived at the hospital with to doctors, they said he will live for a longer life. Kallen was glad to hear that. Ethan was all patched up and ready to go home but he was still passed out. The doctor came also to tell Kallen. As they reached Ethan's home, the rest are going to pick up lunch while Kallen and the Doctor wait for Ethan's recovery. After 3 minutes, Ethan woke up all energetic.

 _Kallen: Ethan!_

 _Ethan: What? What happened?_

 _Kallen: You got shot and-_

 _Ethan: What have you done to Colonel Putnam._

 _Kallen: What?_

 _Doctor: I think after taking that medicine, it cause him to bring back big memories and not remembering the present, and completely energetic._

Ethan picked up his off phone and said.

 _Ethan: General, I've been captured by 2 communist soliders._

 _Docotor: Ethan we're not communist_

 _Ethan: That's what all communist say._

The doctor trying to stop him, Ethan now thinking he's attack him,

 _Ethan: NO YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME YOU COMMIE!_

Ethan used his head on him, and he also punched his wife with a great fist. Knocking her out!

 _Ethan: USA USA USA. GO YANKEES!_

Ethan runs and trying to setup traps for the two.

 _Kallen: oh my god! Ethan can punch good!_

 _Doctor: Really? Are you ok!_

 _Kallen: Yeah!_

The doctor and Kallen looking for Ethan.

 _Doctor: Ethan?_

The Doctor found like a body like blanket thinking it's Ethan so he dragged out, Ethan used a pillow case and threw him out of his window.

 _Ethan: HAHAHAHA GOTCHA YOU COMMIE!_

The doctor and Kallen are now tied up.

 _Ethan: Alright you commies, what have you done to General Putnam!_

 _Doctor: Ethan WW3 is over._

 _Kallen: please baby please try to remember you wife. Me Kallen!_

From behind, Ohgi knocked Ethan out again.

 _Kallen: Ohgi!_

 _Ohgi: What did he do to you?_

The doctor explained everything. For 1 hour.

 _Ohgi: So that what happened after taking that medicine?_

 _Doctor: Yup!_

Ethan woke up feeling a bit funny. What happened?

 _Doctor: Ethan? Are you ok?_

 _Ethan: Idk doctor, I feel a bit funny._

 _Doctor: You know who this red hair girl is?_

 _Ethan: Wha- Of course I do she;'s my wife, and I love her very much!_

Kallen with excitement, she hugged him.

 _Kallen: Oh Ethan it's good to see you back!_

 _Ethan: Kallen what happened to you eye?_

 _Kallen: You punched me in the eye._

 _Ethan: What? Why would I do that._

 _Kallen: The doctor gave you medicine, you had memories that takes you back in WW3, You were confused that you we're in WW3._

Ethan gasped crying, and hugging his wife.

 _Ethan: I'm sorry Kallen. I didn't really want to punch your eye._

 _Kallen: It's ok Ethan!_

 _Ethan: I'll make it up for you, tomorrow I'll take you anywhere for dinner._

The two settle this peacefully.

 _Kallen: BTW Ethan, you are good puncher!_

Ethan looked at his fist realizing he must've hit her hard. The next day, Kallen and Ethan went to Jury duty for Morgan's trials. This took about 5 hours. Morgan saying a lot of offensive nonsense to Britannians. Now the jury decides.

 _Jury: Morgan is hereby sentenced to 30 years in prison for attempt murder, and treason._

 _Judge: Case is dismissed._

Morgan is now in Jail. The two walked out of the jury.

 _Ethan: Well at least we got out of the way. Want to grab dinner._

 _Kallen: Sure, I know the place I wanna go?_

 _Ethan: Where?_

Kallen shows Ethan a French restraunt.

 _Ethan: Ok let's go there._

The two got dressed as they got back home. Ethan was wearing a fancy men's dress that made him look like a waiter. Kallen came out with a red dress. Ethan driving her to the French restaurant. The two ate gourment French food. It was a delicious food what they ate. Kallen drank water while Ethan also drank water (note that he was against alcohol.) The two went back to Ethan's home. The two spend the night there as they drift to sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5: Alternate Homefront

_Non-Narrating_

Narrating

 **In mind**

The two woke up the next morning, Ethan made Kallen coffee. He gave it to her as she kissed him on the lips. Ethan making breakfast, he turned on the TV with the news, with advertisements. Kallen was thinking what should he give Ethan for his bday, because his birthday is in 3 days. The date is December 13th , 2018 A.D. (NOT ATB) The Gregorian Calender, and Imperial calendar are lined up with the same date, but the Code Geass world is actually 1963.

(North Korea)

The north invades the south with their new weapons. They did this by themselves using Russian weapons. The North Koreans crossing the DMV fighting off the South, The South retreat to southern korea. The North capture Seoul. Seoul being captured they defeated the last army in Pusan, which leads victory for North Korea. It now reunified with United Democratic People's Republic of Korea.

 _Kim Jong Un: HAHAHAHA Since the South is finally taken down, I'm going to take over Japan and others._

(USA)

Kallen and Ethan enjoying breakfast, while the tv was interrupted with an emergency broadcast.

 _Media: Good morning America, this is NBC news with today. North Korea invaded the South with the North finally took over Republic of Korea, now his next plan is to take over other countries. Like China, All south east asia, and Japan._

 _Upon hearing that Kallen and Ethan, were not happy about this._

 _Ethan: ARE YOU KIDDING ME THAT LITLE MOTHERFUCKER IS GOING TO TAKE OVER JAPAN! GOD THIS IS WHY I HATE COMMUNISM AND NORTH KOREANS._

 _Kallen: WHAT! ETHAN WE NEED TO SAVE JAPAN!_

 _Ethan: We can't unless they plan to threat the USA._

 _(North Korea)_

The Communist invades Japan, then the whole china, South East Asia, Philippines. After conquering the countries, they are now called Greater Korean People's Republic. This invasion lasted 2 weeks. Now the Koreans feeling confident, they decide to invade America. The Media turns on again.

 _Media: Alert full scale Korean military is heading over to the USA. Go to your nearest Vault shelter immediately._

 _Kallen: Now can we save Japan?_

 _Ethan: not unless we got the USPF and the Brtiannians in our side_

Kallen got a huge smile in her face. Kallen followed Ethan, showing her a new Knightmare.

 _Ethan: Kallen I would like to introduce you, Washington's Nightmare._

Washington's Nightmare was a black knightmare figure with extras on it. It's powerful as the Lancelot. (Suzaku's Knightmare). The media was also heard in the Code Geass World. Ethan called Cornelia, and the Britannian Military to aid the USA from communist invasion. They all agreed. The Britannian military arrived at Ethan's world, and was at Camp Pendleton to help. They deployed at their knightmares and took off the ocean. Along with the Navy, and airforce. Ethan was at the back support just in case. Various people like Cornelia, Jeremiah, Viletta, Ohig, Naomi, Nagisa, Todo, Shougo, Kento, Tamaki, Yoshitaka, and others came to help. Cornelia , and Ethan are leading the army.

(Pacific Ocean)

 _Korean Solider: Soon we will crush the American Imperialist._

 _Kim Jong Un: Yup, we're going to crush them._

Upon seeing the navy, they fired missiles into the navy ships, they we're only able to sink a couple ships. The Koreans were able to pass some ships, until they encountered the Knightmares.

 _Cornelia: #1 Go_

The Knightmare was shooting out the laser gun at one of the North Korean ships, it damaged the ships really good.

 _Viletta: These communist are easy to take out!_

Kallen's Red Knightmare was nailing every Korean navy ships.

 _Kallen: This is what you get for taking over Japan you COMMIES!_

Now it's time to deploy "Washington's Nightmare." This knightmare came sliding into the water and started attacking like Suzaku's lancelot. One but two other ships blew up

 _Ethan: HAHAHA! North Korea will fall!_

Upon they had no reinforcements, the retreated. But this dose not stop here. The USPF, Americans, and Britannians did a counter invasion. They headed for Korea to put an end to communism in Korea.

 _Korean Solider: Great Leader, the Americans have came with some type of scary weapon._

 _Kim Jong Un: WHAT IS THIS WEAPON!_

 _Korean Solider: We don't know. It looked like a robot that was controlled by people inside._

 _Kim Jong Un: How tall is it?_

 _Korean Solider: It was about 12Ft Tall my leader._

Kim Jong un was not happy about this. The USPF, Britannians, and Americans arrived at the south. Pushing the Koreans up to the North with a strong hot war in Korea again after 60 years. The knightmares we're also able to shoot the tanks, nuclear missiles and others down. The North Koreans did not had any effort in destroying their enemy.

 _Jeremiah: Ethan what's our next mission?_

 _Ethan: We are going to put Kim Jong-un on trial!_

They head up north attacking Pyongyang with a hot war again destroying mausoleums, and others.

 _Anya: Hmm! We should use this missile to hit!_

Anya fires the missile and kills a huge amount of ground soliders.

After a big loss for the Koreans, the Koreans surrendered, and was forced to cease control of the territories. Kim Jong-un is now in trial for war crimes.

 _Villeta: Ethan, these communist are easy to kill!_

 _Ethan: Yep! With our superior technology!_

Ethan goes to a stage with a Korean broadcast that is only broadcast in Korea.

 _Ethan: Hello people of Korea. I'm L. Hear me Korea. The leader Kim Jong-un is now captured under America's captivity. We will establish a new Korea, under democracy. The Korea is now called United Democratic Republic of Korea._

Koreans now celebrating his capture, they fed the people who are in hunger, and poor.

The US media has made a speech about the capture of Kim Jong-un! After Donald Trump made his speech, Americans we're outside celebraiting the capture of Kim Jong-un. Americans chanting USA outside, while with various Britannians were confused about what happened.

 _Nina: Hey guys, why everyone was chanting USA?_

 _Milly: I don't know._

 _Shirley: Is this an American tradition?_

 _Rivalz: Who knows!_

(United Nations Trial)

Leaders around the world attended the trial of Kim Jong-un. The USPF, US, and Britannia went back to their homes. Kim Jong-un is in trial for war crimes against the world, killing his people, and other stuff. The trial didn't end until a week. Finally Kim Jong-un was sentenced to death penalty. Kim jong-un was hanged in a private area, with witnesses. After the death, it went world wide, that he died, and guess what, the USA went out celebrating again. Ethan and Kallen went outside celebraiting in a group. Americans waving the USA flag all over the US. It was a great day of America. North Korea is no longer a threat.


	6. Chapter 6: Ethan's Bday!

**_THIS IS RATED MA FOR MATURED AUDIENCES_**

 _Non-Narrating_

Narrating

 **In mind**

 **Today is Ethan's birthday. It was his 20th Birthday. Kallen woke up wanted to plan a surprise party.**

 ** _Kallen: Happy Birthday sweetheart!_**

 ** _Ethan: Thank you Kallen_**

 **Kallen gave Ethan a kiss on the lips. Kallen had a plan to get him outside so he won't spoil his surprise. So after breakfast, Kallen did things to distract him from going home.**

 ** _Kallen: Ethan, let's go clothes shopping._**

 ** _Ethan: Sure!_**

 **So the two drove to the mall to buy stuff. Secretly Kallen bought a play bunny outfit to surprise Ethan. After purchasing, the two had lunch. They ate Chinese food for lunch. After lunch, the two decided to buy a new video game. (Kallen and Ethan are gamers.) It was only 5:00, and it took about an hour. Kallen called everyone in the house.**

 ** _Kallen: Hey Ohgi is the stuff ready?_**

 ** _Ohgi: No, we have a slight problem_**

 **People we're fighting over what kind of cake that Ethan likes.**

 ** _Kallen: We're almost home_**

 ** _Ohgi: Please give us 5 minutes_**

 ** _Kallen: Ok!_**

 **So Kallen decides to take him one more place to go. Kallen wanted to take him to the beach to watch the sunset.**

 ** _Kallen: Ethan, do you like sunsets?_**

 ** _Ethan: Yeah! It's so cool that you can see it sunsets fast._**

 ** _Kallen: Yeah!_**

 **The two sand in the cold sand. Kallen layed on Ethan's shoulder, as the wind blows their hair. After a while, Kallen drove Ethan home. The lights we're off.**

 ** _Ohgi: Ethan's home_**

 ** _Rivalz: everyone hide._**

 **Inside everyone hide with the people, black knight members, including britannians like Rivalz, Milly, Shirley, Euphie, Cornelia, Viletta, Nina, and others. Kallen was giggling trying to hide it.**

 ** _Ethan: Kallen, what so funny?_**

 ** _Kallen: Nothing sweetheart._**

 **The two enter the dark room, when Ethan turned on the lights, everyone jumped out and said happy birthday.**

 ** _Ethan: Oh my goodness, I don't know what to say._**

 ** _Kallen: This is what I was doing to get you out._**

 **Everyone enjoyed the party, they had cake, opened up presents, did karaoke, watch movies, and played games. It was time for cake, Ethan had a USA Flag and it was ice cream cake. They sang happy birthday, then they ate cake. As everyone left, Ethan couldn't find Kallen anywhere. Kallen was in the room and dressed as a playboy bunny. Ethan found a note saying, I'm at the room darling. So Ethan walked in the room. Inside the room, the room was dark with a full moon shining, with lit up candles, and Kallen was wearing a Pink Playboy bunny suit. Ethan was very surprised to see her in a play bunny outfit.**

 ** _Kallen: Like what you see?_**

 ** _Ethan: uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_**

 **Ethan didn't know what to say. He instantly got erected. Kallen walked to him.**

 ** _Kallen: Well what are you waiting for?_**

 **Kallen took his hand put him into the bed. Kallen took off his pants and underwear showing his erected ****. Kallen kissed Ethan, while he kissed back. They closed their eyes as they kissed. Kallen broke the kiss as she slid quarter and just showing her p****. The bunny ears dose fit with the sexy time. They kissed again but this time they explored their mouths by putting their tongues in their mouths. The two broke again. Now they laid in the bed, and Ethan was on top of Kallen. He massaged her D size cup as he was nibbling her neck. After that, he just stared at her, and Kallen was staring at him. Ethan gulped as he took a condom under the bed. He opened the package, and he inserts it onto his ****. Now he rubs his **** onto his lover's *****.**

 ** _Kallen: Ethan, this is your birthday present from me!_**

 **Ethan was now in tears. He was joyful that this kind of sexy time was really erotic.**

 ** _Ethan: Thank you my love._**

 **Ethan's **** inserted in Kallen's sweet spot. Kallen moans softly as it inserts slowly. After inserting, he began to thurst slowly, until he does it a little fast.**

 ** _Kallen: Oh Ethan! Your **** feels so good right now, my ***** is so tight now._**

 ** _Ethan: IK, I'm going faster._**

 **Ethan thurst faster and harder, it made both of them moan. As he keep thursting, Ethan finally came inside Kallen.**

 ** _Kallen: Yes Ethan, *** inside me. Please!_**

 **As they *** they screamed out their names. After pleasuring each other they gave another kiss as they fall asleep into their arms. This was the best night that Ethan had in his life.**

 ** _Kallen: Happy Birthday my love._**

 **** **The next morning, Ethan woke up naked as Kallen woke up with her bunny outfit but only covering her torso.**

 ** _Kallen: Good morning Ethan._**

 ** _Ethan: Morning Kallen._**

 **There was a knock in the door. Ethan answered it with his clothes on. It was Shirley**

 ** _Shirley: Hey Ethan_**

 ** _Ethan: Whats up?_**

 ** _Shirley: Ethan I need your help_**

 ** _Ethan: What do you need help with?_**

 ** _Shirley: Well I found this really handsome guy. He looked liked Lelouch, he had the same personality, and everything, and his name is Lelouch but his last name is Larson._**

 ** _Ethan: What really?_**

 ** _Shirley: yes I really have head over heels for him and I don't know if I should tell him or now._**

 ** _Ethan: Wait, I seen him before. He did look like Lelouch. I met him 3 days ago._**

 ** _Shirley: Ethan, please don't tell him that I like him._**

 ** _Ethan: Uhh sure Shirley._**

 ** _Shirley: Thank you!_**

 **Shirley noticed that Kallen was wearing a play bunny outfit.**

 ** _Shirley: Kallen! Why are you wearing that!?_**

 ** _Kallen: N-No it's not what you think, I just wanted Ethan's opinion!_**

 ** _Shirley: whatever, please don't wear that in front of me._**

 **Shirley left his house as she drove back to the college. Ethan and Kallen looking at each other very awkwardly. The two decide to forget what Shirley said. So he offered Kallen to go out and eat breakfast. Kallen accepted it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Britannia meets Britannia?

_Non-Narrating_

Narrating

 **In mind**

 **Some of the Imperial Family of Britannia (Code Geass) are planning to travel to the UK (Our World). People like Nunnally, Schneizel, Cornelia, and Euphie. They went through the portal, and landed in Ethan's world along with Zero/Suzaku. They landed in Ethan's world, they went outside, and saw limo. They drove to the LA international airport. They get in the private jet, and took off. They didn't arrive their until the next day. By the next day, the jet landed in London International Airport. They were welcomed with the British Government. The Prime Minister David Cameron, and Queen Elizibeth II.**

 ** _David: Welcome to Great Britain._**

 ** _Nunnally: Thank you for welcoming us, Mr. Prime Minister._**

 **The Imperial Family looked all around London in the Limo.**

 ** _Euphie: Wow Britannia here looks a lot different here than the ones at home._**

 ** _Cornelia: You're right! It's a lot more cleaner and more beautiful_**

 ** _David: Thank you for complementing._**

 **They arrived at 10 Downing Street. They enter the place, and it looks very royalty. They sit down talking about starting a relationship between Britain and Britannia.**

 ** _Cornelia: We would like to start a relationship with Britannia and Britain._**

 ** _David: That's great! We need you to sign these papers, and we will start building embassies in your world and this._**

 ** _Schnizel: Thank you for letting us start a relationship._**

 ** _David: Anytime!_**

 **As they got outside it's a tradition for the two nations to play their National Anthems. They first play Britannia's Anthem.**

Lyrics:  
Truth and hope in our Fatherland!  
And death to every foe!  
Our soldiers shall not pause to rest  
We vow our loyalty

Old traditions they will abide  
Arise young heroes!  
Our past inspires noble deeds  
All Hail Britannia!

Immortal beacon shows the way  
Step forth, seek glory!  
Hoist your swords high into the clouds  
Hail Britannia!

Our Emperor stands astride this world  
He'll vanquish every foe!  
His truth and justice shine so bright  
All hail his brilliant light!

Never will he be overthrown  
Like mountains and sea  
His bloodline immortal and pure  
All Hail Britannia!

So let his wisdom guide our way  
Go forth and seek glory  
Hoist your swords high into the clouds  
Hail Britannia!

And now they play Britain's anthem.

When Britain fi-i-irst, at heaven's command,

Aro-o-o-ose from out the a-a-a-zure main,

Arose, arose from ou-ou-ou-out the a-zure main,

This was the charter, the charter of the land,

And guardian a-a-angels sang this strain:

Rule Britannia!

Britannia rule the waves

Britons never, never, never shall be slaves.

Rule Britannia!

Britannia rule the waves.

Britons never, never, never shall be slaves.

The nations, no-o-o-o-ot so blest as thee,

Must i-i-i-i-in their turn, to ty-y-yrants fall,

Must in their turn, to ty-y-rants fall,

While thou shalt flourish, shalt flourish great and free,

The dread and e-e-e-e-nvy of them all.

Rule Britannia!

Britannia rule the waves.

Britons never, never, never shall be slaves.

Rule Britannia!

Britannia rule the waves.

Britons never, never, never shall be slaves.

 _Euphie: I have to say. I like Britain's Anthem!_

 _Cornelia: Me too, it's so emotional!_

Nunnally: I have to be honest. I wish this was our National Anthem of the United Principality of Britannia.

Euhpie: I agree.

The 4 stayed over at a fancy hotel at the United Kingdom. British flags fly all over London. But first they were taking to a limo to get over.

 _Euphie: I didn't know their national flag is still the Kingdom Of Great Britain._

 _Nunnally: Yeah, but they add the red X cross. I know the red cross means England, the blue is Scotland, and the red X I don't know what that means._

 _British Guard: The red X means Ireland. It's officially called The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland._

 _Cornelia: Wow you Brits are pretty interesting to learn about. Do you mind learning about your history._

 _British Guard: I can try! So It all started back at Ancient Britain. The people over there were once called Britons. Then they get into power. During the Roman Empire, Julius went to war with the English, then he successfully took over England._

 _Schnizel: Wait did you say Julius took over England?_

 _British Guard: Yeah! Why?_

 _Cornelia: In our world, Julius lost the war between the Britannia, and Rome. After that we created our own calendar system called ATB._

 _British Guard: Wow! That's interesting. But anyways. In 1620 they found the New world, where the United States now sits. We colonized it and they we went to war starting the American Revolutionary War, then we lost the colonies and they belong to Britain. Then in the 1940's World War 2 broke out and we were allies with USA, USSR, France, and China to defeat the Evil Hitler._

 _Schnizel: World War 2, we never had World War 2. We only had WW1 and that was in the mid 19_ _th_ _century ATB. Which is actually 1914 in your world. What was WW2 like?_

 _British Guard: WW2 was one of the bloodiest, brutal, and gorey wars ever in mankind. A estimate of over 60 million people died in that war._

 _Nunnally: Are you kidding me, that's like a genocide!_

 _Euphie: Geezes, over 60 million people?_

 _British Guard: Yeah it was a really sad war. Hitler was the main enemy and created a triple pact alliance with Italy, and Japan. Calling themselves, the Axis Powers and we're called the Allied Powers since WW1. In Germany, it was run by a Nazi leader. The Germans were once called Nazis. They took all over Europe killing and brutally innocent Jews. Putting them into concentration camps._

 _Euphie: Why did they put them their?_

 _Guard: Because they were Jewish._

 _Euhpie: Oh my god!_

 _Gurad: You can say that again. Thankfully the allies won the war, and we formed the United Natinons to put an end of World Wars. Never again to have world wars._

They arrived at the hotel stayed over there for the day. Back at the Code Geass world. Ethan and Kallen have a romantic time in Japan. The two were holding hands in the pouring rain of Japan. Ethan and Kallen didn't care if they got wet.

 _Ethan: Kallen I love you so much! My heart gave up to you when you confessed your love to me._

 _Kallen: I love you more than anything._

The two kiss as the rain pours. Ethan grabbed her by the legs as Kallen wrapped her arms around Ethan's back neck. The two go at it kissing for a long time. Ethan noticed that Kallen's hair was growing longer. Their hair started to soak. They two ran back to their home all dried. All day they play video games until it reached night. The two kissed as they played video games. The two fall asleep in their arms. With their playstation controllers in their hands. This was a great night for the two gamers to hangout.


	8. Chapter 8: New Invention

_Non-Narrating_

Narrating

 **In mind**

 **Ethan: I've been making a weapon ever since the US declared war on the Holy Britannian Empire. I don't know how I got this weapon on my hand, but I created it with my own bare hands. I'm not going to give it to anyone. This weapon is classified as secret. No one needs to know except Kallen.**

 **Kallen went to Ethan at his lab.**

 ** _Kallen: Hey sweetie! Watcha doing?_**

 ** _Ethan: Kallen I want you to keep this a secret. Please?_**

 ** _Kallen: Of course. I'm your wife. You can always trust me._**

 ** _Ethan: Oh yeah! Look at this. It's a new weapon I design._**

 ** _Kallen: What's this._**

 _Ethan: Press the red button._

Kallen pressed the red button. She got surprised to see a glowing blue laser light. It looked like a lightsaber, but Ethan called it The Photon saber.

 _Kallen: WHOA! What is this?_

 _Ethan: It's a photon saber. Don't touch the blue part that can burn off your hand really good._

 _Kallen: ETHAN! This is amazing. How can you invent these kind of weapon?_

 _Ethan: I really don't know. It just came to my head. I wrote the ingredients. But this weapon is classified not to be shown to the public. I'm going to keep this in Area 51 in my world and locked it really tight so no one needs to know until the public is ready for it._

 _Kallen: Understand!_

 _Ethan: Kallen do you remember the day we first met_

 _Kallen: hahahah Yeah! I remember that day._

"Flashback"

 _Ethan: Excuse me miss are you Kallen?_

 _Kallen: Yeah can I help you?_

 _Ethan: Do you want to retrieve your country back?_

 _Kallen: Hmm?!_

 _Ethan: "Nods"_

 _Kallen: Alright who are you and what do you want? You must be a Britannian Spy!_

 _Ethan: Wh-what DO YOU HAVE ANY PROOF!_

 _Kallen: YEAH I DO YOU ARE JUST TELLING ME THAT SO YOU HAVE SOME EXCUSE TO THINK I'M A TERRORRIST!_

 _Ethan: OH OK YOU THINK I'M GOING TO CALL YOU A TERRORRIST?_

 _Kallen: YEAH!_

 _Ethan: ARE YOU ASKING FOR A FIGHT!_

 _Kallen: YEAH I'M ASKING A FIGHT!_

 _Ethan: BRING IT ON MOTHERFUCKER_

The two were physical fighting with both of their skills. The principal have to break the two up! After a long discussion they decide to shake hands about it. Then after a while they became friends.

"Flashback Ends"

 _Ethan: Yup I still have that scar you gave me when you kicked me in the back._

 _Kallen: Really?_

 _Ethan: Yeah!_

The two laugh as they kissed.

The USA and the HBE are now working together to contact Extra Terrestrial life. They send a communication but it's going to take about 50 lights years from Earth to reach into another planet.

 _Eric: Hey Lloyd what do you think of space so far?_

 _Lloyd: It's pretty good, and interesting. The two nations are now working together to make a space staion and now here we are in space. It's wonderful up here, but dangerous also_

 _Eric: I agree._

(Our World)

Rivalz became friends with Lelouch, and the two are best partners. But what they didn't know that Lelouch Larson is actually Lelouch Vi Britannia. The narrator hasen't made a story of how did Lelouch came back alive but with different memoires. Well it's obiviously no one has ever used their Geass. So this means Lelouch actually still has his Geass. It's a shock because Lelouch never died! WHAT! The 4 walked all over LA. Seeing how clean it is, and no homeless people insight to see.

 _Milly: Wow LA is pretty big and popular._

 _Rivalz: I know America is really different. They have different cultures, immigration, and all that kind of stuff._

 _Nina: What really surprises me that when I learned about US History, George Washington won the Colonial War instead of his death back in 1783._

 _Shirley: Yeah! It's a big surprise for us Britannians to see Washington's Rebellion was also known as the American Revolutionary War._

 _Milly: and also Benjamin Franklin went to France and have King Louie to aid the Americans._

 _Nina: Yeah it's all surprising._


End file.
